Lorsque rêve rime avec réalité
by Poyette
Summary: Camille est une jeune fille de 17 ans mal intégrée dont le seul refuge est son univers de manga. Un jour, alors qu'une nouvelle élève aux cheveux couleur ciel arrive à St Mathilde, la vie de l'adolescente va radicalement changé. Elle va quitté le monde dans lequel elle a grandi et découvrir que ses véritables origines ne sont pas celles qu'elle a toujours connu.
1. Chapitre 1

Kon'nichiwa mon

Voici le prologue de ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

><p>Prologue : Les guerriers, ce ne sont pas ceux qui gagnent toujours mais ceux qui se battent toujours<p>

* * *

><p>- Riri ! J'ai plein d'interros aujourd'hui !<p>

- Relax Cam ! T'as eu tout le week-end pour étudier, tu es à l'aise.

- Et bien, en fait,...

- Tu n'as tout de même pas recommencé...

- Et ...

- Hahaha ! Mais tu es grave accro ma fille !

- C'est bon ! Ne te moque pas de moi...

- Bon... Fais comme d'habitude : laisse libre cours à ton imagination et ça ira.

- Mmmh... Tu as sûrement raison...

- J'ai toujours raison. Sinon, tu as regardé combien d'épisodes cette fois-ci ?

- Environ 40 je pense...

- Mais c'est énorme !

- Comme les épisodes font plus ou moins 25 minutes, ça représente presque 17 heures...

- On pourrait penser que c'est vital pour toi...

- * pense* Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point...

Les deux jeunes filles entendirent la cloche sonner annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée aussi longue que les précédentes.

- Je suis crevée rien que de penser à cette journée...

- Je file. A tantôt Marine.

- Hey Camille!

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance quand même.

- Merci...

Camille arriva en classe et s'installa comme chaque jour, seule, à son banc au fond du local. Elle sortait ses affaires pour le cours lorsque débarquèrent trois garçons qu'elle n'appréciait guère et dont elle savait que c'était bien réciproque.

- Salut Camille. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Salut Bill. J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu débarque.

- Oh là là ! Vous avez entendu ça les gars ? Mlle ose me répondre ! Tu veux passer une nouvelle semaine comme toutes les précédentes ?

- Dégage.

Le professeur de français arriva justement à ce moment, mettant un terme à cette conversation. Camille laissa vagabonder ses pensée vers ce qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout : Fairy Tail. Elle avait récemment trouvé cette série sur internet et elle avait vu dans cette histoire son rêve. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle ne se sentait pas du même monde que ses camarades et ils l'avaient tous sentis. Ils avaient vu en elle une fille mal dans sa peau et certains comme Bill en avait profité pour assouvir leur besoin de violence et de méchanceté. Mais aucuns ne savaient qu'à 17 ans, Camille croyait en la magie plus que le plus assidus des croyants en Dieu. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle que la magie était sa vie. Elle avait aussi vu dans Fairy Tail un début de réponses à ses rêves étranges qui avaient soudain cessé i ans. Elle songea nostalgiquement au nom qu'elle chérissait tant : Zeïa.

Le prof prenant subitement la parole interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées.

- Bien. Vous êtes tous là. Je dois vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. Toutes vos interros de la semaine sont annulées.

Camille pensa alors " Quoi?! Si ça c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, j'en veux encore quelque autres..."

- En fait, cela est dû à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Il s'agit donc d'un mal pour un bien. Si vos interrogations ont été supprimées, c'est afin d'accueillir cette jeune demoiselle comme il se doit. Je laisse donc la directrice vous dire ce qu'elle a à vous dire.

Sur ces mots, la dragonne entra. N'étant absolument pas intéressée par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle pimbêche, la jeune fille croisa les bras sur son classeur et y enfouis sa tête avant d'avoir aperçu la nouvelle élève.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Je te laisse te présenter.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Si quelqu'un tient vraiment à me connaître, il viendra me trouver.

Au son de cette voix, Camille se crispa brusquement sans oser relever sa tête. Elle pensa " Cette voix... Non ! C'est impossible ! Je dois rêver !"

- Euh... Si... Si tu veux... Tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas dans le fond.

L'adolescente se mit à paniquer car elle savait parfaitement que la seule place libre se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle entendit résonner de plus en plus proche les pas de la nouvelle s'approchant, le plancher grincer sous elle, le choc sourd d'un sac heurtant le sol, le léger courant d'air créer par ses mouvements près d'elle, la chaise grincer délicatement lorsqu'elle s'assit , le bruit de la fermeture éclair de sa trousse et enfin, elle sentit sa présence juste à côté d'elle.

Le professeur commença son cours dans l'indifférence générale. Camille n'avait toujours pas osé regarder la nouvelle par peur de voir ses espoirs et ses rêves s'effondrer. Sa voisine lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Tu dors ?

Pas de doutes possible pour l'adolescente, c'était bien elle. Elle en était sûre mais comment pouvait-elle y croire ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle releva lentement la tête, souri à cette fille en refoulant les larmes qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

- Non. Je ne dors pas.

Sa voix trembla en prononçant cette phrase pourtant si banale. Son rêve lui semble soudainement si proche, si possible. Elle avait belle et bien reconnu tout à l'heure la voix et maintenant la chevelure de la couleur d'un ciel d'été et les yeux noisettes. A côté d'elle se tenait Levy Mcgarden.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 1 : On provoque nous-même ce qui nous arrive, et ensuite on appelle ça le destin

* * *

><p>- Tu dors ?<p>

- Non, je ne dors pas…

- Les cours sont-ils tous aussi barbants dans ce mon… Euh dans cette école ?

- De mon point de vue, oui.

- Il a évidemment fallu que ça tombe sur moi,… murmura Levy

- Pardon?

- Non, rien. Je me parlais, ça m'arrive souvent, pouffa-t-elle

- Moi aussi, soupira tristement Camille.

La jeune nouvelle se mit à détailler sa voisine. Elle semblait triste mais un léger sourire se dessinait tout de même sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus ne se détournèrent jamais de la fenêtre bien qu'elles étaient toutes deux en pleine conversation. Ses longs cheveux chocolat étaient tirés en arrière et retenus par un simple élastique.

- Vous dormez où ?

- Oh ça,… Gajeel et Luxus ne sont plus en âge d'aller à l'école donc pour l'instant il cherche un logem…

Levy s'interrompit brusquement.

- Comment ça vous ?

- C'est trop long à t'expliquer mais je me doutais bien qu'ils ne t'avaient pas laissé seule…

- Je ne comprends pas…

La cloche retentit à cet instant annonçant la pause du matin. Les deux nouvelles connaissances descendirent ensemble dans la cour de l'établissement.

- Alors ? Tu m'explique ? Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu as quel âge ? Tu ne sais pas où on pourrait trouver un logement ?

- Pas autant à la fois ! Je m'appelle Camille, j'ai 17 ans. Je sais qui tu es, qui vous êtes tous car dans ce monde, il existe un manga du nom de Fairy Tail.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si ! Enfin… je ne sais pas… Et c'est quoi un manga ?

- C'est ça, déclara la brune en sortant la pièce à conviction de son sac. Elle avait toujours avec elle un tome de son manga favori tel un soutien moral dans ce monde de brutes comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça mais je pensais que vous appeliez ça une B.D.

- C'est une BD mais japonaise.

- Japonaise ?

Camille constata qu'il était vraiment dur de présenter un monde totalement inconnu à quelqu'un.

- C'est l'adjectif qui dérive du nom d'un pays de ce monde.

- Et donc c'est… notre histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que ça y ressemble.

- C'est étrange…

- Mmmh… et au fait, pour le logement, venez chez moi, mes parents rentrent tous les deux très tard le soir et reparte très tôt le matin et mon petit frère et ma petite sœur vivent chez mes grands-parents pas loin de chez nous.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne nous connais même pas…

- Oh si, dit-elle en mettant sous le nez de sa nouvelle amie le manga qu'elle lui avait montré peu de temps avant, Tu utilises la magie du Solid Script, tu adores les livres et est assez timide ce qui te rends très attachante et donne envie de te protéger Gajeel est le dragon slayer de l'acier, assez ronchon et très maladroit lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments et pour finir Luxus est le dragon slayer de la foudre, petit-fils du maître et pas beaucoup plus habile que Gajeel pour montrer ses sentiments et émotions.

- Euh…

- Ce n'est pas ça ?

- Et bien si, justement, c'est pile ça…

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Levy vit un magnifique sourire illuminé le visage de sa future colocataire.

- Merci beaucoup pour la maison !

- Juste une question, vous parvenez à utiliser la magie ici ?

- Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

C'est à ce moment que Camille entendit derrière elle la voix de sa seule amie et source de réconfort dans ce monde qu'elle ne considérait pas comme le sien.

- Hey Cam ! Y paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle !

- Levy, je te présente Marine, ma plus grande amie.

- Enchantée, répondis la jeune mage.

- Alors c'est toi ? Pas trop déçue pas cette école de malades ?

- Euh non, j'ai connu pire, dit la concernée en adressant un clin d'œil à sa voisine de banc qui comprit de suite l'allusion à la guilde.

La cloche résonna à nouveau et les trois filles retournèrent en classe. La journée se déroula presque sans encombres et Camille et Levy profitèrent de ce temps ensemble pour faire connaissance. Le seul petit incident arriva lors de l'intercours avant la dernière heure de cours. Bill, connu pour être un coureur de jupons voulait se mettre la nouvelle dans la poche.

- Salut belle fleur.

- Bonjour, répondis celle-ci toute souriante sans constater que sa nouvelle amie avait perdu son sourire.

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Volontiers, répondit-elle

- Choisi mieux tes amis. Traîner avec une looseuse, ça craint.

- Je suis assez grande pour choisir avec qui je traîne.

Bill, vexé de s'être fait recalé par une nana, fit comme à son habitude et lâcha une phrase incendiaire pour conserver un minimum de fierté :

- De toutes façons, avec ta couleur de cheveux, tu as l'air d'en troll.

Le sang de Camille ne fit qu'un tour et pour la première fois, elle fit preuve de violence. Elle envoya un direct droit sur le nez de Bill. Elle mit dans ce geste toute la rage accumulée durant ces années où le jeune homme l'avait isolé et détruite à petit feu. Ce dernier saignait mais ne semblait pas le remarquer tellement il n'avait jamais vu autant de rage dans le regard de quelqu'un. La jeune fille le saisit par le col de son pull, approcha son visage du sien et lui dit ces mots :

- Que tu m'insultes, je m'en fiche ! Que tu me frappes avec tes potes, je m'en fiche ! Que tu me pourrisse la vie depuis qu'on est en maternelles, je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Mais ait seulement encore une parole blessante, un geste violent ou un rire moqueur envers elle, et je te jure que je te ferais regretter le jour où tu es né !

Le jeune, trop fier, fila à l'infirmerie sans demander son reste.

- Le premier qui parle de sa au prof est un homme mort, cracha-t-il en sortant.

Le prof arriva peu de temps après cet incident et personne ne lui dit rien, par peur des représailles de Bill mais aussi, et surtout, celles de Camille. Tous n'en revenait pas de la force de l'adolescente. L'élève devant cette dernière se retourna pour lui demander pourquoi elle se laissait faire par la brute de la classe alors qu'elle pouvait le mettre hors-jeu dès qu'elle le souhaitait.

- Parce que ça ne me fait plus rien. Si ça l'amuse, tant mieux pour lui. Mais là, il a dépassé les bornes.

Levy, quant à elle, dit à sa nouvelle amie qu'elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante et lui demanda même que celle-ci lui apprenne à se défendre de la sorte. La jeune brune lui promis en souriant.

En sortant de l'école à la fin des cours, Levy et sa voisine tombèrent sur les deux autres membres de Fairy Tail perdus dans ce monde.

- Alors Levy, tu t'es déjà faite une pote ? Au fait, désolé mais Luxus et moi n'avons pas trouvé où passé la nuit donc ce soir…

- Moi, j'en ai trouvé un, le coupa Levy.

- T'es sérieuse Crevette ?!

- Oui, mon amie ici présente accepte de nous héberger.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 2 : La douleur change les gens mais ils deviennent plus forts par la suite

* * *

><p>- Oui, mon amie ici présente accepte de nous héberger.<p>

- Sérieusement, tu héberges des inconnus toi ? Tu ne nous connais même pas, intervint Luxus

- Si tu veux dormir dehors, rien ne t'en empêche mais je te le déconseille fortement. La nuit, il y des salauds qui rôdent.

- Je sais me défendre mamzelle.

- Elle aussi, crois-moi, lui rétorqua Levy

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais je dois préparer le souper. Ceux qui veulent un toit sur la tête avant de retourner dans votre monde, c'est par ici.

- Elle vient de dire quoi là, questionnèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

- Elle sait déjà tout.

- Tu lui as dit et elle te croit ?

- Non, elle savait déjà.

- Vous venez oui ou non ?

- Oui, s'exclamèrent les trois mages. Finalement, Luxus ne se plaignait pas d'avoir un endroit pour dormir…

- Levy, tout à l'heure, tu as affirmé qu'elle savait se défendre. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Sâche Gajeel qu'elle n'a rien à envié à tes directs… Tout à l'heure, un type m'a traité de troll à cause de mes cheveux et Camille lui a envoyé son poing en plein sur le nez avec une force… pas très féminine. Et le type saignait tellement qu'il a dû aller à l'infirmerie.

- Il l'avait bien cherché, intervint la concernée, Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait… Qu'il me pourrisse la vie depuis des années, passe encore mais s'en prendre à une fille qui n'a rien à voir, à peine arrivée, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Ne croyez pas que je suis violente ! Loin de là. C'était la première fois que je frappe quelqu'un mais ça fait un bien fou !

- Je confirme, dit Gajeel, ça défoule bien.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant la maison de Camille, ils entrèrent et cette dernière commença à préparer le souper. Luxus vint la trouver dans la cuisine pendant que les deux autres discutaient tranquillement dans le salon.

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être agressif, c'est juste que ça m'a semblé étrange de nous loger sans nous connaître. D'ailleurs merci.

- Ne te tracasse pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Levy ce matin, je vous connais d'une certaine manière. Fairy Tail.

- Tu connais Fairy Tail ?!

- Oui mais via un livre. Un livre imagé en sorte. Et il y a aussi une série animé. J'ai d'ailleurs été très surprise lorsque Levy a débarqué dans ma classe. J'ai cru que j'avais mangé un truc pas frais.

Luxus, adossé au mur en face de la jeune fille, était pensif. Alors dans ce monde ci, leurs « doubles » se trouvaient dans un livre. Soudain, un cri retentit. Le sang de Luxus se glaça tandis que Camille réagis au quart de tour et courut vers sa chambre, l'endroit d'où venait le cri. En passant dans le salon, elle constata que Gajeel était debout, perdu et ne sachant que faire, ne connaissant pas les lieux.

En arrivant dans la pièce, Camille vit Levy au centre de celle-ci, les yeux grands ouverts et rivés sur sa… bibliothèque.

- Ben oui, évidemment, songea-t-elle.

- Levy ça va, demandèrent le garçon qui suivaient leur nouvelle connaissance.

- Y en a plein, y en a plein, y en a plein, murmurait-elle

- Levy, tu peux les lires si tu veux, proposa Camille

- C'est vrai, demanda la jeune mage, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

- Oui, vas-y sers-toi

- Oh merci, hurla la bleue en sautant dans les bras de son amie.

Il se passa à cet instant quelque chose qui surpris les trois mages. Camille se jeta sur le côté afin d'éviter Levy qui atterrit dans les bras de Gajeel. Les deux devinrent rouges mais et s'écartèrent rapidement.

- Ah l'avenir, évitez les contacts avec moi s'il vous plaît. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de chose. Et les blagues où on enferme quelqu'un dans une pièce, très peu pour moi aussi, murmura la jeune adolescente.

Cette dernière quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant derrière elle une Levy honteuse d'avoir fait du mal à son amie, un Luxus complètement perdu et un Gajeel qui cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose. Ils redescendirent tous les trois et la trouvèrent dans la cuisine tournant dans sa casserole, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- Camille ? Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit celle-ci en essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

- Ecoute, intervint Luxus, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais je crois que Levy se sent vraiment coupable alors tu devrais au moins lui expliquer un peu.

- Vous pouvez retourner tous les deux dans le salon s'il vous plaît.

Les garçons quittèrent la cuisine. Bien que déçu de ne pas savoir ce qui allait être dit, ils comprenaient son choix. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Levy après seulement quelques heures comme si les deux jeunes filles s'étaient trouvées.

Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine, Camille hésitait entre tout dire une bonne fois pour toute où se taire comme elle l'avait toujours fait afin de ne pas importuner ses parents déjà bien assez occupés. Elle s'était tue aussi devant Marine, faisant passer son état pour de la fatigue, de peur que celle-ci la force à aller consulter un psy. Ce fut Levy qui brisa le silence :

- Tu sais, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de la peine…

- Je sais Levy. Sais-tu garder un secret ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ce que je vais te raconter, jamais encore je n'en ai parlé depuis deux ans. Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis très peu de temps mais je sens que je peux, que je dois même te faire confiance et en parler.

- Je t'écoute et te jure que ce qui est dit dans cette pièce y restera et la mort m'empotera sans que personne ne m'ai arraché mon secret.

- Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un an que je suis insomniaque, claustrophobe, que j'ai peur du noir et que je ne supporte plus qu'on me prenne dans ses bras ou autre actes fort tactiles.

- Mais pourquoi ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 3 : Faible aujourd'hui mais forte demain

* * *

><p>- Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un an que je suis insomniaque, claustrophobe, que j'ai peur du noir et que je ne supporte plus qu'on me prenne dans ses bras ou autre actes fort tactiles.<p>

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Cette…histoire, si je puis dire, remonte à mes 16 ans, le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais depuis environ deux ans l'habitude de sortir me promener lorsque je ne me sentais pas bien, pas à ma place, chose qui m'arrive souvent… Ce jour-là, seule mon amie que tu as croisée ce matin avait pensé à mon anniversaire. J'étais donc sortie faire un tour. Cela permet de me calmer sans violence. Je me souviens qu'il faisait assez sombre. En passant à côté d'une ruelle plongée dans le noir absolu, sans réverbères aux alentours, je me sentis tirée en arrière sèchement et quelqu'un m'empêcha de respirer jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque, ma tête se mit à tourner et je sombrai dans l'inconscient.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est horrible…

- Si ça ne pouvait être que cela, répondis Camille, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Je me suis réveillée peu de dans après dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. J'avais froid mais surtout, j'étais terrorisée. Alors que je croyais que j'allais mourir seule dans cette pièce, j'entendis une trappe s'ouvrir pas très loin, la lumière s'alluma brusquement, m'aveuglant à moitié. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré mourir que de subir ce qui m'attendait. Un homme descendit les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la pièce où je me trouvais, prenant tout son temps afin de me laisser détailler l'endroit. Quel…horreur ! Le sol, les murs et même le plafond étaient couvert de traces de sang à peine essuyée, certaines plus récentes que d'autres. Lorsque l'homme entra dans la pièce, il tenait à la main une batte de base-ball et… était complètement nu. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je l'étais aussi.

Levy retint à ce moment un cri de surprise. Quel monstre pouvait faire subir de pareilles atrocités à une jeune fille ?

- Camille ...

Cette dernière n'osait plus regarder sa jeune amie dans les yeux, serrant les poings, le regard rivé au sol et un torrent glissant sur son visages Elle se sentait souillée, monstrueuse, elle voulait pouvoir oublier cet épisode de sa vie. Elle savait que c'était impossible mais il fallait qu'elle accepte ce cauchemar et pour cela, il devait d'abord l'affronter.

- Il a alors dit « Tiens, tu es réveillée ? Il était temps ! Je commençais à m'impatienter. » Il m'a attrapé le menton pour l'approcher de son visage, s'accroupissant à ma hauteur. J'étais assise sur le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver un semblant de pudique. Il me murmura qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre mais qu'il voulait que je sois parfaitement consciente pour… enfin tu as compris… Il m'a forcé à me relever, m'a plaqué contre un mur et a commencé à se frotter entre mes cuisses. A chaque gémissements de plaisir qu'il parvenait à m'arracher me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Je réussi à attraper la batte qu'il avait appuyé contre le même mur et m'en servi afin de pouvoir m'enfuir. Je trouvai sur la dernière marche avant la trappe encore ouverte mes vêtements jetés en vrac. Je les enfilai le plus rapidement possible et m'enfuis dehors. Je rentrai chez moi et ne fit plus mes petites promenades qu'en pleine journée, dans des endroits pleins de monde. Maintenant, tu sais tout et… tu es la seule.

- Je ne te promets pas de t'aider à oublier cela et, bien que je pense que Warren pourrait y arriver, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cette chose fait partie de ta vie après tout. Mais je jure de t'aider à l'accepter et à vaincre ces phobies qui te pourrissent la vie.

- Merci Levy, murmura la jeune fille, Mais avant tout, dit-elle en se ressaisissant, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

- Nourrir les deux dragons affamés qui sont dans mon salon.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de leur hôtesse les inviter à venir manger, les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent non seulement parce qu'ils mourraient de faim mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient inquiets quant à l'état de celle-ci. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient vu en elle une jeune femme généreuse, forte, ne se laissant pas démonter facilement et surtout souriante. Mais au moment où elle avait évité Levy, on pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux et elle ressemblait d'avantage à un animal effrayé plutôt qu'à une fille capable d'envoyé un direct sur le nez d'un garçon pour défendre une amie.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger au moment où les deux jeunes filles finissaient d'amener des plats encore fumants. Camille avait retrouvé le sourire. Les deux garçons s'en réjouissaient tout autant que l'odeur délicate qui flottait dans l'air. Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de se pourlécher les babines et Luxus d'humer un peu plus le parfum, ce qui fit sourire la cuisinière en herbe. Ils soupèrent ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur, personne n'osant ramener l'incident de tout à l'heure dans la conversation. Soudain, la sonnerie d'un portable retentit. Les trois mages hurlaient de peur et Camille leur fis signe de se taire avant de décrocher.

- Allô maman ?

- ...

- Non, je viens de finir de manger.

- ...

- Et papa ?

- ...

- Les deux petits le savent ?

- ...

Ne pas, ne faites pas.

- ...

- Au revoir maman, bisous.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle avait toujours le sourire mais une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux.

- Mes parents ne rentrent pas avant deux semaines.

- C'était quoi ce truc, demanda Luxus encore sous le choc.

- C'est quelque chose de très compliqué mais en résumé, cette chose me permet de parler avec qui je veux, peu importe où il se trouve.

- Je croyais que la magie n'existait pas dans ce monde… C'est un peu comme de la télépathie.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie mais quelque chose qui se base sur des ondes. Je ne vais pas commencer à t'expliquer comment c'est fait parce que je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même.

- Etrange…

Les jeunes gens se mirent au lit, Camille partageant sa chambre avec Levy, les deux garçons dormant dans le salon. Alors que les trois autres s'étaient endormis, la jeune propriétaire des lieux fixait toujours le plafond de sa chambre, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et mille pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Avait-elle bien fait de tout raconter à Levy ? Elle ne doutait pas de la parole de la jeune fille. Les deux garçons ayant l'ouïe exceptionnelle des dragons slayer n'avaient-ils vraiment rien entendu ? Vu leur comportement lors du souper, elle ne pensait pas.

Bien que de nombreuses idées traversaient son esprit, la plus part étaient tournée vers la même personne. Une personne qui occupait ses pensées la journée et ses rêves la nuit. Une personne dont elle n'osait jadis pas croire en l'existence, mais que désormais, elle osait rêver d'y croire. Une personne qui lui avait appris de nombreuses choses. Des choses qu'elle jugeait auparavant impossible. Une personne qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre mère. Une femme, ou presque : Zeïa.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 4 : J'ai t'ai toujours cherché et toi, tu m'attentais

* * *

><p>Bien que de nombreuses idées traversaient son esprit, la plus part étaient tournée vers la même personne. Une personne qui occupait ses pensées la journée et ses rêves la nuit. Une personne dont elle n'osait jadis pas croire en l'existence, mais que désormais, elle osait rêver d'y croire. Une personne qui lui avait appris de nombreuses choses. Des choses qu'elle jugeait auparavant impossible. Une personne qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre mère. Une femme, ou presque : Zeïa.<p>

C'est sur ces réflexions que, pour la première fois depuis un an, Camille Boidoux s'endormit paisiblement. Un sommeil où aucune main ne l'attrapait par derrière. Un sommeil où Zeïa l'observait avec un sourire doux, un sourire maternel.

Le lendemain matin, l'école sonna chez Boidoux afin de prévenir que les violentes chutes de neiges de la nuit avaient fait s'effondrer le toit de l'école et que celle-ci serait fermée une semaine avant de pouvoir la rendre de nouveau vivable.

Camille attendit que tous soit réveillés pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les garçons se levèrent peu de temps après qu'elle ne soit partie chercher des croissants. Les croyants, elle et Levy, à l'école, ils furent très surpris de voir la jeune bleue débouler dans le salon en courant, attachant vaille que vaille ses cheveux à l'aide de son habituel bandeau.

- Ben Levy ? Tu n'es pas à l'école, la questionna Gajeel Redfox.

- Je suis en retard !

Tous trois entendirent à cet instant la porte d'entrée se refermer et leur hôtesse rentra dans le salon, les joues rougies par le froid, les quelques flocons de neige accrochés dans ses cheveux fondirent rapidement dans la pièce chauffée.

- Ne te stress pas Levy, l'école a sonné tout à l'heure pour dire que les cours sont annulés. Les chutes de neiges ont fait s'effondrer le toit et l'établissement est en chantier pour une semaine. Je vous ai laissé dormir parce qu'aujourd'hui va être une dure journée.

- L'école a « sonné » ?

- La boîte magique…

- Ah bon ! Mais que faisais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ?

- Je suis passée à la boulangerie, répondit Camille en brandissant fièrement un sachet d'un s'échappait une gourmande odeur.

Ils passèrent tous à table, les trois mages remerciant Camille pour toutes les attentions qu'elle leur portais.

- Arrêtez, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de croissants et je me suis juste dit que c'était une bonne occasion.

- Au fait, tantôt, tu as dit qu'aujourd'hui allait être une dure journée. Pourquoi, l'interrogea Luxus.

- Je suppose que vous souhaitez tout de même retourner sur Earthland. Alors, je propose qu'on occupe cette semaine à chercher un moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous.

- C'est en effet une excellente idée.

- Mais et toi Camille, dit soudain Levy paniquée, tu ferras quoi quand on serra partit ? Je refuse de te laisser ici et que nous partions comme si tu n'avais servi qu'à nous loger. On ne se connait peut-être que depuis peu de temps mais je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

- Est-ce que...

La jeune Boidoux hésitait : osait-elle leur demander ? Et quelles seraient leur réaction ?

- J'aimerais partir sur Earthland avec vous. Je n'ai rien à perdre ici : je ne vois jamais ma famille et je n'ai qu'une amie. Si je lui explique, elle comprendra, je suis sûre. Alors je souhaiterais vous accompagnez et rentrer avec vous. Enfin… si vous voulez bien…

Cette fois-ci, Camille n'u pas le temps d'esquivez lorsqu'une tornade bleue fondit sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se crispa pendant que Levy lui dit :

- Ce serait merveilleux !

- Levy… Je… Tu… Tu as oublié ?

- Non, justement. Je t'ai fait une promesse non ?

La jeune brune comprit. La mage des mots la forçait à affronter son « handicap » pour l'aider à le surmonter. Bien que cela la surprenne, l'aînée Boidoux ne ressentait absolument pas l'envie de repousser Levy pour rompre le contact. Soudain, toutes les deux furent soulevées de terre. En effet, Gajeel et Luxus s'étaient joints à elles pour un câlin groupé. Ces deux nouveaux contacts ne génèrent pas plus Camille que le premier.

- Tu pourras venir et intégrer Fairy Tail.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je sais utiliser la magie…

- Au pire tu aideras Mira au bar.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, aidée de Gajeel, Camille se mit à poser aux trois mages une série de questions afin de savoir comment ils pourraient tous les quatre faire le voyage en sens inverse.

- Savez-vous comment vous avez traversé ?

- Ne pas

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Erza s'était mis en tête d'organiser un pique-nique pour toute la guilde et c'est en se dirigeant vers la clairière qu'elle avait choisi que nous avons changé de monde.

- Il n'y a eu aucun signe avant-coureur ?

-Aucun

- Vous étiez tous les trois ensembles à ce moment ?

- Oui, Luxus est venu nous houspillez Levy et moi.

- Que faisiez-vous derrière tous les deux ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à suivre avec mes petites jambes et Gajeel en profitait pour se payer ma tête.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où vous êtes arrivés dans ce monde ?

- Oui, c'est une maison abandonnée pas très loin d'ici.

- Je vois, il n'y en a qu'une dans les alentours… Je propose que l'on aille voir cela de plus prêt après-midi.

Les jeunes passèrent la matinée à vaquer à leurs occupations. Levy dévorait la bibliothèque, Luxus tentait te trouver un détail qui leur aurait échappé durant leur changement de monde et Gajeel grignotait de vieilles ferrailles que Camille lui avait déniché tandis que cette dernière rédigeait deux lettres. La première était adressée à ses parents et disait ceci :

_Maman, Papa,_

_Je vous adresse cette lettre afin de vous rassurer. Non, je n'ai pas mis fin à mes jours, non je n'ai pas fugué, j'ai juste quitté ce monde pour un autre. Vous ne me croyez peut-être pas mais sachez qu'il est inutile d'alerter la police. Le monde dans lequel je vis désormais ne nomme Earthland. J'essayerais de vous envoyer d'autres lettres afin de vous donner de mes nouvelles mais il faudra tout d'abord que je trouve un moyen de le faire. Faites de gros bisous de ma part à deux petits asticots et dites-leur de ne pas abuser de la gentillesse de Papy et Mamy sinon je vais me fâcher toute rouge._

_Je vous aime fort et vous embrasse_

_Camille_

_P.S. : Je vais sur ce monde pour apprendre à devenir une mage. J'essayerais de vous le montrer un jour._

La deuxième était adressée à son amie Marine

_Salut Marine_

_Tu te demandes peut-être où je suis, pourquoi je ne réponds plus au téléphone, etc. J'ai simplement fait ce que je t'ai toujours promis de faire : vivre mon rêve. Tu te souviens peut-être que tu avais constaté que Fairy Tail était presque vital pour moi. Et bien oui, c'est le cas. Tu souviens aussi sûrement de la nouvelle Levy. Elle vient de Fairy Tail (regarde sur internet si tu ne me crois pas). Elle vient d'un autre monde appelé Earthland. Elle est venue avec deux de ses coéquipiers : Gajeel et Luxus. J'ai décidé d'aller vivre sur Earthland pour intégrer Fairy Tail et apprendre à être mage. Tu as sûrement difficile d'avaler ça mais je sais que tu me crois car tu me fais confiance. J'essayerais là-bas de trouver un moyen de t'envoyer des lettres pour te donner de mes nouvelles. En attendant, même si je ne sais pas encore te les envoyer, je t'en écris une par semaine et pense fort à toi._

_Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir toujours été là. Merci d'avoir été toi._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais_

_Camille_

Une fois cela fait, ils mangèrent et préparèrent leurs affaires comme s'ils ne devaient jamais revenir. Camille posa la lettre pour ses parents bien en évidence sur la table et pris la seconde afin de la poster en chemin.

Après un dernier regard vers la maison de son amie, elle rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient et allèrent ensemble jusque la fameuse maison abandonnée.

- C'est bien ici ?

- Oui…

- Alors rentrons.

Les trois mages guidèrent leur amie vers la pièce où ils étaient arrivés peu de temps auparavant. Soudain, une voix retentit :

- Je vous attendais. Vous avez fait plus vite que prévu.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 5 : Si ta place est ailleurs, ne reste pas ici

* * *

><p>Les trois mages guidèrent leur amie vers la pièce où ils étaient arrivés peu de temps auparavant. Soudain, une voix retentit :<p>

- Je vous attendais. Vous avez fait plus vite que prévu.

C'est alors qu'apparu une chatte de couleur rouge sang, marchant sur ses deux pattes. Une Exceed.

- Je tiens à m'excusez : c'est moi qui ai fait venir les trois mages ici.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Camille. C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait. Ta place n'est pas dans ce monde. Mais je laisse au maître la joie t'expliquer tout cela lorsque tu arriveras à la guilde. Si vous voulez traversez dans l'autre sens, il vous faut…

- Répondre à mon énigme, coupa une créature qui venait d'apparaître : un sphinx.

- Quel est cette énigme, demanda la jeune Boidoux.

- Je suis le début de l'éternité,

La fin de l'espace,

La naissance de chaque espèce,

La mort de toute race.

Qui suis-je, récita le sphinx

- Alors Levy, demanda Gajeel persuadé que sa Crevette avait déjà trouvé.

-Je…Je…Je ne sais pas…

-Au fait, précisa leur interrogateur, si vous répondez juste, vous pouvez passer tous les cinq si vous répondez faux, vous serez dans l'incapacité de retourner dans votre monde à jamais et enfin si vous choisissez de ne pas répondre, vous pouvez revenir dans deux jours pour une nouvelle éni…

- J'ai trouvez, cria Camille

Afin de pouvoir jouer avec les mots, elle avait écrit l'énigme dans la poussière d'un meuble. Une fois sous les yeux, ça paraissait évidant.

- La lettre « e »

- C'est une bonne réponse, sourit la créature, il s'agit d'une énigme ou il faut aller au-delà du concept de l'énigme. Les mots n'ont pas vraiment un sens caché mais un point commun : la lettre e débute le mot éternité, finit espace, débute de nouveau espèce et achève le mot race. Vous pouvez passer.

Le sphinx se décala afin de leur libérer l'accès à une porte sans clinche. Le sphinx leur tendit cette-dernière et Camille s'en saisit, impatiente de découvrir ce monde qui n'attendait qu'elle. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades. L'Exceed se trouvait juste derrière elle, Levy précédait Luxus et se trouvait devant Gajeel. Cette-dernière sourit à son amie. Oui, Camille Boidoux était maintenant sûre d'avoir trouvé sa voix, sa place et sa vie. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et eu l'impression de tomber en chute libre. Elle voulut crier mais avait déjà sombré.

- Camille ? Camille réveille-toi…

La concernée se redressa brusquement.

- On y est ? Pour du vrai ?

- Oui, on est tous arrivé.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils… dorment.

- Inconscients ?

- Non… ils dorment vraiment.

La jeune brune tourna la tête pour apercevoir ses amis allongés côte à côte.

- Tu sais où on est ?

- Non, dans la forêt de Magnolia mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Je vais faire un tour voir si je ne reconnais pas des endroits…

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment comme dans le manga quant à la structure du bois.

Les deux jeunes filles n'entendirent pas très loin les éclats d'une dispute.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont disparus !

- Mais arrêtes de te plaindre l'allumette !

- Mais Grey, ils sont tous les trois grands assez et savent où se trouve la guilde aussi bien que nous.

- Natsu ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

Camille sauta sur l'occasion. Elle sortit des buissons où ils étaient et se mit sur le chemin. Natsu et Grey arrivèrent et elle leur dit :

- Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'indiquer la route pour aller jusque Fairy Tail s'il vous plaît ?

- Il suffit de suivre le chemin et vous arriverez à Magnolia et là vous ne pouvez pas rater la guilde, lui expliqua Grey.

- Ouais, c'est le plus grand bâtiment de la ville, ajouta Natsu.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus loin, Camille se retourna vers l'Exceed

- Je me demande la tête qu'ils vont tirer lorsqu'on va débarquer…

-Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive !

Et à ce moment, la chatte partit dans un fou rire qui ressemblait vraiment à un rire de méchant. Ce que les deux complices ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un peu plus loin, se tenaient les deux garçons de tout à l'heure qui se regardaient d'un air horrifié. Ils avaient entendus l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu et l'avaient mal interprété… Une surprise attendait désormais les cinq camarades à la guilde.

Il fallut peu de temps à Meg et Camille pour réveiller les deux hommes. Après leur conversation qui avait été entendue à leur insu, les deux filles avaient continué à discuter et avaient fait connaissance. Puis la jeune humaine avait aperçu un ruisseau pas loin d'où dormaient les trois autres. Elle avait alors pris de l'eau dans ses mains et l'avait jetée au visage des deux garçons. Réveil instantané… Pour Levy, elles avaient laissé les cris des deux mouillés la réveiller.

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la guilde mais à peine arrivés en ville, Camille voulut faire un tour pour découvrir sa nouvelle citée. Elle s'émerveillait d'un rien, courrait d'un côté à l'autre, ne cessait de dire que tout était « trop beau », tout était « trop bien ». Ils arrivèrent devant la guilde et les quatre autres poussèrent Camille en rentrer la première.

- Je voudrais que tout le monde retiennent bien à quoi ressemble ma sauveuse.

- Votre exagérer Levy ...

- Je voudrais voir la tête du maître s'il te reconnait.

- Comment pourrait-il me reconnaître Meg ?

- Je voudrais qu'ils retiennent tous qui est capable de s'émerveiller devant la forme d'un pavé…

- Arrête Luxus ! J'ai juste dit qu'il avait la forme d'une fleur…

- Moi je voudrais qu'ils retiennent tous le visage de la fille qui envoie les directs aussi bien que moi.

- Stop Gajeel, tu ne m'as même pas vue…

- S'il te plaît, dirent-ils tous ensemble

- Oh ça va! J'y vais ...

En vérité, Camille avait le trac… Elle ouvrit la porte et vit presque tous les membres de la guilde qui attendaient debout en… position d'attaque !

- C'est elle hurla Grey

Et elle vit fondre sur elle toutes les attaques les plus puissantes des gens qui l'attendaient. Se dirigèrent droit vers elle un jet de flamme, des lances de glace, un jet d'eau, des cartes magiques préparant une attaque, des centaines d'épées, une tempêtes de sable, et beaucoup d'autre. Mais ce qui fit le plus trembler Camille fut le quadrillage lumineux, signe d'une attaque de Gilderatz.

La jeune fille aurait tellement aimé pouvoir utiliser la magie et pouvoir créer un immense bouclier qui aurait pu la protéger de tout cela. Elle ferma les yeux et attendis le choc qui ne vient pas. L'adolescente ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et fut complètement ahurie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une sorte de carapace translucide était devant elle et avait aspiré les sorts lancés sur elle.

- Vous êtes complètement malade hurlèrent en cœur Luxus et Gajeel

- Camille?

- Camille tu m'entends ?

- Camille réponds-nous s'il te plaît ?

La jeune Boidoux, après avoir réalisé son exploit, s'était écroulée d'épuisement et ne répondait plus, les battements de son cœur et sa respiration étaient extrêmement faible.


End file.
